base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunker Builder
Not to be confused with the Frontline Bunkers. ---- |type= Pillbox |weapon_category= Supplies |firing_mode= |direct_damage= |headshot_damage= |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= |bullet_velocity= |accuracy= |reload_time= |ammo_(clip/storage)= |optic_type= |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= }} The Bunker Builder is a utility unlocked at 10000 Battlescore. One of the only two buildable structures along with the Supply Camp Builder, the Bunker Builder in comparison provides far more protection at the expense of the inability to provide any ammo or health. History Pillboxes are a type of military structure that are typically constructed using concrete and act as a dug-in guard post with Loopholes that allow soldiers inside to use their weapons. Usually built in advanced, there are some instances where pillboxes were prefrabricated before being transported and assembled on site. General Information The Bunker is a rather large hexagonal structure that has an opening in the front, left and right sides and an entrance in the back. Unlike the other buildable structure, the Supply Camp, the Bunker lacks the health and ammo pads that would otherwise supply health and ammo. This is made up by the fact the Bunker Builder is far more durable with 25000 health. As with the Supply Camp Builder, the Bunker Builder is immune to most firearms players can equip, though one can easily dwindle a Bunker Builder's health from a distance or upclose with weapons that fire Armor Piercing rounds are with Anti-Materiel Rifles, note that Anti-Materiel Rifles do more damage than weapons with armor piercing rounds. Because of the large amount of health a Bunker has, it is far more durable when being damaged by vehicles. While it is still easily destroyed by a Battle Tank or Artillery, it will take far more shots to destroy when compared to the Supply Camp. Also unlike the Supply Camp, the Bunker cannot be destroyed by ramming into it with the mentioned vehicles. Similar to the Supply Camp, there are limitations as to where one can deploy a Bunker and due to the larger size, there are more limitations as to where one can place it. Areas include but are not limtied to: staircaes, doorways, ladders, uneven surfaces, confined spaces, areas surrounding the spawnbox protection or areas close to control points. Where the Bunker may or may not be able to be built is indicated by a preview model that either turns red or green though it is still rather finicky and may not result in it being built even if it is green. Also worth nothing is that due to the single entrances, one can press "R" to rotate the Bunker before placing it so that the entrance would be at an optimal position. Trivia *The model is made by JimmyMD *Despite being called a bunker, the overall design is more akin to a Pillbox. Bunkers are mostly more armored structures and are usually permenant and built underground. **It can be assumed that the structure is prefrabricated due to its portable nature, though one would usually need specialized equipment to even remotely transport it. *It is possible to hit all the players from the front opening. *The Bunker can be used to block entrances to greater effect due to the single entrace though this has limited use due to placement restrictions *Due to the incredibily high health of the Bunker of 25000, it has the highest health of anything in Base Wars. Category:Utility Category:Supplies